


Beneath Ageless Stars

by ClockworkQuill



Series: Across Star Systems and Galaxies [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek - Various Authors, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Academy Era, Canon Compliant, Dax has a Klingon Kink, Dialogue Heavy, F/F, Flirting, Gratuitous Novel References, Rare Pairings, Starfleet Academy, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 02:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14864918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockworkQuill/pseuds/ClockworkQuill
Summary: Cadet B'Elanna Torres goes up to the dorm roof at night to escape from the pressures of being a half-Klingon in Starfleet Academy, while Jadzia newly Dax goes up there to look at the stars and remember.Takes place in late 2367 or sometime in the first half of 2368.ETA: This was originally going to be a oneshot, and then a series of one shots, but my brain has other plans.Just a collection of B'Elanna running into Jadzia and about Starfleet Academy





	Beneath Ageless Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so ever since I realized that Dax and B'Elanna were at Starfleet Academy concurrently I've been dying for fic about them together. Only like there isn't any. So I wrote some. A taste really. 
> 
> If I remember right I wrote this at the beginning of Camp NaNo and was desperately trying to force myself to write and just kept starting and stopping any prompt that sparked any inspiration. The prompt for this was something on the lines of "Someone found me on the roof, please don't turn me into the RA AU."

"It's a beautiful night isn't it?"

B'Elanna jumped at the voice. She came up to the roof of the dorms to avoid people. She turned, and had to hold back a snarl. "Yeah, I was enjoying it just fine on my own."

The woman just smiled and walked to the edge of the roof about 4 meters to the left of B'Elanna. She was tall, with long dark hair that hung down her back, and walked with her hands clasped loosely behind her.  "Stargazing?"

"Something like that." B'Elanna huffed. "You're not going to report me are you?"

"I'm just here to watch the stars."

B'Elanna turned away from the woman, wanted to be alone again. She was tired of everyone always bothering her. She was tired of everyone here judging her. She was just an angry Klingon to them, but she's not. She's not Klingon, she's not human. She doesn't belong here, she doesn't belong on Qo’nos-

"Its been 196 years almost since I looked at these stars." The other woman interrupted B'Elanna's train of thought.

"What?"

"Sorry," the woman turned to B'Elanna, and for the first time B'Elanna say the stripe of spots going down the side of her face and neck. "Just thinking out loud."

"You're a Trill."

The woman smirked. "Yes."

"How old are you?"

The woman's smile turned into a grin. "26."

"And yet you are looking at Earth’s sky 196 years ago."

"Dax was, and I am Dax, but Jadzia has only been alive for 26 years.”

"I thought that worm thing was just gossip."

Jadzia shook her head. "No, but Trill kept it secret for a long time. This is the first lifetime the existence of symbionts has been common knowledge for me. It's the first time I've been free to talk about it with outsiders."

"So do you talk about it with every stranger you meet on the rooftop?"

Jadzia turned to B'Elanna and grinned. "Just the pretty ones."

B'Elanna blushed and turned away, looked back up at the night sky. A cool breeze came in the hairs on B'Elanna's arms rose.

"Do you find San Francisco as cold as I do?"

B'Elanna growled and whirled back around "How would I know?"

Jadzia shrugged. "Most Klingons I know prefer it to be very warm."

"Most Klingons?"

Jadzia nodded and walked to stand next to B'Elanna. "I lived on Qo’nos for a while. Vulcan too. Being in San Francisco didn't feel cold before I joined. Now I just feel freezing all the time."

"I grew up on Kessik IV. The climate wasn't all that different from here."

"Never been there, was it pretty?"

B'Elanna shrugged. "I was more worried about fitting in than what the environment was like you know?"

"Fitting in isn't all it's cracked up to be."

"Being the only Klingon on a federation and mostly human colony wasn't all that great either. Especially after my father left."

"Being a father isn't easy. I never did a very good job of it."

B'Elanna snorted "You were a father?"

"Four times a father, five times a mother. I wasn't a much better mother than a father I don't think."

B'Elanna looked back at the sky and huffed. "That's weird." Jadzia closer to B'Elanna again so they were not quite touching. "I suppose it is."

B'Elanna stepped away. "Why do you keep doing that?"

Jadzia reached and tucked a lock of hair that had fallen in front of B'Elanna's eye behind her ear. Then Jadzia stepped back and clasped her hands behind her back. "When was the last time someone told you you were beautiful?"

B'Elanna growled and stepped towards Jadzia. "What does that have to do with anything?"

Jadzia matched her step and came forward too, stepping right up to the shorter woman so she had to look almost straight down at her. "Because it looks like you need to hear it."

B'Elanna growled and this time Jadzia growled back. B'Elanna bared her teeth. Jadzia leaned down close enough that she could feel the rush of air through B'Elanna's teeth as she growled again.

Jadzia grabbed the other woman's hips and whispered "You are beautiful just like this."

B'Elanna wasn't quite certain afterward that she was the one to start the kiss, but she was the first one to nip at the other woman lower lip, sharp teeth scraping against pink skin not quite hard enough to draw blood.

Jadzia met the kiss with equal passion, darting her tongue passed B'Elanna's lips, nibbling and suckling on the Klingons lips and tongue.

When they pulled away from each other both women gasped for air, Jadzia smiling. B'Elanna turned away and started pacing, face hot and heart pounding. She was unsure what to do with the mixture of emotions roiling inside her.

"I have class in the morning, so I better get some rest. Good night my beautiful Klingon."

By the time B'Elanna turned back towards the Trill Jadzia was already gone.

**Author's Note:**

> So what did y'all think? Do you want more? Should I continue this piece or write something else between them? If you want more of this what do you want to see? I don't really have plans for this but if someone or something inspires me I might continue it. 
> 
> There will be more of them at some point even if its not this work. In the Observations universe there will be some appearances at some point. Like once we get to 2366 and B'Elanna is actually at the Academy maybe. Other than that I don't really have anything specifically in the pipeline for these lovelies at the moment.
> 
> As always, praise, complaints, comments, criticism, off topic conversations all welcome here and very much adored (or over on my Tumblr if you don't want to air your grievances in a public forum. That's cool too.)
> 
> Speaking of, y'all can reach me at [ clockwork-quill ](https://clockwork-quill.tumblr.com/) on tumblr!


End file.
